


Cold Feet

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: 45 minutes late…





	Cold Feet

He never thought it would be Dana Kathrine Scully who’d get cold feet. Mulder paced the lobby, waiting for Missy to come out and tell him they were ready. 45 minutes late…  
Her father sat patiently in a chair by the door, an oasis of peace, watching him with an indulgent smile.  
“Go sit down Fox, she won’t take back her word” he said calmly.  
“She always said it was you who taught her punctuality, she hates being late”  
“Son, there are two things that can’t be rushed, the ocean and a woman’s heart”  
Mulder smiled faintly and looked back to where his own father scowled at the priest, his old testament blood curdling.  
“Thank you, sir” Mulder smiled and heard the door squeak.  
“We’re ready” Missy said straightening the skirt of her pale blue gown.  
Bill Scully got up and nodded at his future son-in-law "Showtime"   
Mulder smiled brightly and briskly walked up the isle, towards the altar and the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> photo credit [muldersbottomlip on tumblr](https://muldersbottomlip.tumblr.com/post/141370900384/look-at-this-handsome-boy-with-his-bow-tie)


End file.
